


My Wolf

by StripperKitties



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripperKitties/pseuds/StripperKitties
Summary: First work, be patient. Tribal Hanzo and Werewolf (possibly) McCree





	My Wolf

The earliest memories you have tend to be bad ones. Maybe a broken bone, touching something you weren't supposed to and getting hurt, a sickness. It seems like we tend to focus on bad memories. Hanzo Shimada's earliest memory was the destruction of his tribe. He remembers the beatings his people took, the rape of the women, the murder of the innocent. But most of all, he remembers the fires. That memory was the strongest. The fires were so bright, so hot, so consuming of his home. It's also the fires that allowed him and his little brother, Genji, to escape in all the chaos. All he could focus on was getting Genji and getting out of there. 

When he looks back on it now, he realizes how much the fires saved them. Their tent was burning down, and so much smoke was coming from it. They were probably so covered in soot that no one must have saw them make their break for it, what with how dark the sky was from the smoke. But Hanzo would surely never thank the fire. Ever since that fateful day, he has a bit of a fear of it. It's not ideal when that's your only tool for cooking and light in the dark, but he figures he gets along fine. 

Anyhow, Hanzo and Genji had been practically running away from their tribe for about three days. Genji suggested going back and seeing if anyone was still alive, but Hanzo knew better. All that would remain is the ashes of their homes. But on the fourth day of wandering their savior appeared.

The two brothers were sitting by a river, Genji washing off while Hanzo took watch. They hadn't had a full meal in a while, besides snacking on some berries Hanzo was sure wouldn't kill them, and Hanzo was hoping they could possibly catch a fish in the river. A full belly would really help their spirits right now. 

          


End file.
